orangesitbfandomcom-20200214-history
Declaration
The declaration is not a Deceleration of Independence. It's just a Declaration, so here it is. The Declaration This is an important document that states how you can be independent. The reason is if you were too independent the whole group would fall into chaos. Any one that we like may join our group. When in the Course of human events, it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another, and to assume among the powers of the earth, the separate and equal station to which the Laws of Nature and of Nature's God entitle them, a decent respect to the opinions of mankind requires that they should declare the causes which impel them to the separation. We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, which among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness. That to secure these rights, Governments are instituted among Men, deriving their just powers from the consent of the governed, That whenever any Form of Government becomes destructive of these ends, it is the Right of the People to alter or to abolish it, and to institute new Government, laying its foundation on such principles and organizing its powers in such form, as to them shall seem most likely to effect their Safety and Happiness. This is the second legal document to be written in the Oranges in the Background group. I have a list of all the things you can do and what you can’t do in Oranges in the Background. First off is the point of no rebellion. All members in a rebellion will permanently be executed. We do not want any one rebelling. Secondly we give freedom of speech. If it is not rebellious speech we will allow it. We will show no mercy if you rebel. Thirdly you have the freedom to play any games you want. We are not a dictatorship. We are a democracy. We have three people that are the heads of this group. Fourthly not one person must hate you for what you say. We need one strong force working together. That is the important part of this group. Fifthly you shall receive a fair trial where I am a judge. If you are guilty of a crime that you were said to be guilty of you could be executed or thrown in jail. We need Oranges in the Background to be the best group working in perfect harmony, with little to none mistakes. Sixth one is if you refuse to listen to the laws of Oranges in the Background you will be again executed or thrown in jail. When you are executed it will scar you for life. You will be in this group but you can do nothing you can only watch as the group goes by. Seventh, you are promoted for special reasons only and only by me. You could be accepted by others but I can personally kick you out or execute you. Here is the official signing of this document to say that you agree with all the terms written down here. If you sign you represent all the people of Oranges in the Background and say that you and all agree.